Nowadays, with the constant development of computer technologies and network technologies, people can enjoy services provided by various businesses and service providers through the Internet almost at any time and in any place. In network activities, how to ensure a secure network environment is a major issue that needs to be considered.
Currently, lots of technologies for ensuring network security have been developed, which have different advantages and disadvantages and therefore are used by different users. Among these technologies, a security technology based on a verification code, which is simple and easy to implement, is widely used.
A verification code, as a verification manner, can effectively avoid malicious decryption, cheating in online voting, and malicious posting on a forum; and can also protect a certain specific registered user from repeated login attempts in a manner of brute force cracking.
An existing manner for pushing a verification code is generally as follows: in a verification scenario where a user performs user registration, sends a message, downloads data, or makes a payment, a box for filling a verification code is displayed; then, a verification code pops up automatically, so as to require the user to input the verification code. For the existing manner for pushing a verification code, a verification code and other information corresponding to a verification scenario exist in a same web page; as a result, an illegal user can also extract specific content of the verification code in a manner of word or picture recognition. Therefore, the verification code losses corresponding effectiveness and to some extent cannot ensure network security for the user.